Moving on: The week after that
by Irysbleu
Summary: After Laura breaks Sam's heart, Sam believes that there is nothing else to live for But, he then meets Iris. Iris works at the hospital as a nurse. Then, a second storm follows up the first and Laura comes back to be with Sam. Hormones begin to fly. SI. r
1. I have a boyfriend

_OOFF:I do not own DAT,I do own OOFF AND IFF(OUT OF FANFIC and IN FANFIC) I don't normally do movies But, I love this movie so..._

_IFF:_After Sam, Laura and Brian had gotten to Mexico, Laura had parted ways with Biran and Sam. Sam and Brian were still together But, yet, Sam felt empty. As he watched Laura walk away, remembered that kiss that they shared. Getting his courage up, he ran after her. "Laura! Wait up a sec." he said a bit nervous. Laura turned around and looked at him with an irritanted face and one eyebrow cocked up. "What is it Sam?" she stood staring at him with her hands on her hips. _"What is up with her!"_he asked hisself. "I wanted to ask you about..." he turned away But, yelled at himself. _"Stop turning away and ask her!"_ He turned back around with a stern face. "What..I mean...the kiss...why did...it happen?" he asked staring straight into her eyes. "Well...look Sam...I'm sorry. I kissed you because...I thought that I was going to die and you and I have been friends for a while and...I was desperate. I already have a boyfriend,Sam. I figured that I would never see him again and so..."she stopped, looking at his shocked face.

"You...used me?" he said looking at her hurt. She nodded and as he turned away, she said"No...not exactly. I should have told you about Steve. I didn't know that you liked me..even though there were signs. I'm sorry Sam." she laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry. He was going to touch her shoulder and say "It's okay But, it wasn't so he moved away and walked back to Brian, who was now talking to a girl. "Sam! Wait! Please!" Laura said on her knees. He continued to walk away. "I said stop, Sam! Please" Laura said, now yelling. Sam stop, turned toward her and shook his head. He then continued to walk away.

_OOFF:Short, I know but, it's like the prolouge in a way. I will start chapter two right after this one._


	2. You tripped and fell

"Get over it, Sam." said Brian as the two helped pick up trash along the road of mexico. "It wasn't meant to be." As Brian said that, Sam angerily stuffed a can of pepsi into one of the trash bags. "Your just saying that becuase you never got a girl in your life and your actually happy for once that there is someone out their like you who will never ever have a chance at a girl! EVER AGAIN!" Sam breathed heavily for a minute. He turned and looked at Brian's hurt and shocked face. "Brain...I...I didn't mean..." Sam began "No...I understand...I think. Umm...I think I'll go over there." Brian said walking away. "Brian...God! I'm such an idiot." Sam said hitting himself on the head. "Don't you think your a little harsh on yourself?" he heard a voice ask him. He turned and there stood Laura."Hey." she said quietly.Sam began to walk away But, she grabbed his arm.

"Sam. Wait. I know that I should have told. After all you have done for me...I could have owned you that But...I didn't want to hurt you...I mean." Sam cut her off. "So...you think kissing me and then telling me about your boyfriend is NOT going to hurt me?" he asked in a I-could-careless-anymore sort of way. "No...that's not it. Its just...I never knew that you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked ina sympathetic voice. "Because..." he said rasing his voice and then lowering it. "Because...I was afraid." "Of me?" she said laughing. "No! Of...umm...love...I guess." he said turning away. "Well...I wish you would have told me. I did like you." she said touching his arm lightly. "No...don't touch me." he said walking away.

"Sam! Don't walk away from me!" she said angerily. He flipped her off and kept on walking. "Well...that's why your a lousy kisser! My boy friend kisses great! and the sex is hot too!" she said yelling, then walking away. "I really don't give a..." and that's when he tripped...over a girl. "Are you okay?" Apparently, he had been knocked on concious and was being nursed back to health by the girl. "Huh...God?" he asked. "No...not even close." he heard a voice. "Ahhhhhhh! I'm in hell! I never meant to watch those girls take a shower! It just seemed to happen!" he yelled out as he kicked and screamed.

"What...are you talking about?" he heard laughter. A girl's laughter. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Are you sane?" she asked smiling. "I think so...what happened?"he asked sitting up. "Ow!" he cringed "You tripped over me and ended up landing on the ground and knocked yourself up." she said smiling a dazzling smile that he hasn't seen in ages.


	3. Pneumonia

"So...I tripped over you?" Sam asked surprised But also embaressed. "Uh huh. I was helping this old guy with his bandages and you just ...tripped." she said shrugging her shoulders as she tied up his bandage. "Sorry...I was upset..and wasn't looking." he blushed. "Yeah...it was pretty stupid for me to put up a nursing site right in the middle of the walkway." she said ina familiar laugh. He laughed back and said "You laugh like my mom." and realizing what he said, he covered his mouth. "Is that how you always pick up girls?" she asked trying to sound offended as she got up and walked over to a table of remedies.

"Oh...I didn't mean to offend you or anything...it's just...umm" he stuttered "Relax, I was kidding." she said walking back with a needle. "Nnn..needle?" he asked as he backed up a bit. "Yeah. So it doesn't get infected." she said "Just think of something...relaxing and close your eyes." He did as she said and began to think. First he thought of saving Laura with the remedy when she was cut. He shook his head and began to think of his grandmother in a bikini. Freaked out, he shook his head wildly. Then, he thought of the girl's laugh and how it reminded him of his mother. "Hey!" the girl said loudly. He opened his eyes and said "Did you do it yet?" "Yeah. A long time ago. You blanked out."

"So your name's Sam, huh?" she asked "ye...how do you know?" he asked sitting up."I checked your wallet. It's always good to know your patients." she said with a laugh. He stood up and wobbled. "No! Don't walk." the girl said sitting him down. He cringed in pain again. "Why do I feel so horrible? I just fell right?" he asked "Yeah But, you also got some bad cuts that weren't looked at when you were in the storm. I had to help you." "What's your name anyways, Ms. Nurse?" he asked as the girl laid back next to him.

"My name's Iris and I'm a trainee. I really want to be a doctor." she said day dreaming a bit. "Or a detective!" she shouted. "Really? Me too! My mom is a nurse." he said smiling. "Sammy?" Sam looked up. It was his mother. "We heard that something happened to you son." and his father. Iris stood up quickly and said "He tripped over me But, as I helped him over his cuts, I found that he almost had Pneumonia. I caught it just in time." "Thank goodness, we'll go tell Brian the news." His mother said and they left. "Then came in Laura, once again. "Sam?" she cried fakely.


	4. The kiss!

Laura ran over to Sam and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ummm..." Iris said backing up a bit. "Sam? Who is this?"Laura asked with a jealous face. "What do you care, Laura?" Sam said sitting up. "Ow..." he whimpered. "No Sam,lay back. If you move to fast, you can break your back."Iris said,rushing over to him. "Umm...Sam? Is this your girlfriend or something, cause you know...I broke up with my boyfriend just now for you and it would be wrong of you to just ditch me after I gave someone up for you."Laura said, as she"Sobbed" sadly. Iris looked at Laura and was about to say something when...

"Awww...to bad for you Laura. Iris is my girlfriend AND my nurse. You weren't even that."Sam said, looking at Iris, hopping she would catch on to his lie. "Ohhh...so your dating, Huh?" Laura said, not believeing him. "So...you wouldn't mind...kissing her...would you?" She said smirking with her hands on her hips. Sam looked up at Iris, pleaing to her in his eyes. Iris sighed and thought to herself, _Well, it won't be a real kiss. Just to get her off his back. I don't like her so...her goes._ She leaned over and pressed her lips up against his. Before she knew it, he was pressing back and he seemed to enjoy either the kiss or Laura's gasps.

Sam put his hand on the back of Iris' head. Iris felt funny. It was as if she wasn't faking it. He was cute and he did seem to enjoy the kiss. Laura walked out of the hut loudly so that the two could hear her But, the two didn't stop. After realizing what she was STILL doing, Iris pulled back and began to think to herself. _I..don't even know him! How could I kiss him? Hes my patient! What is wrong with me! I..._ "Sorry Iris." Sam said looking away. "I got caught up in the moment of making her upset. Thanks for going along with it with me." Sam said looking back at her with a smile. "Oh...uhh...yeah. In the moment...that's all."she said turning around and pushing a bang behind her ear.

"It was..just the moment...wasn't it?"Sam asked. "I...don't know. I just met you and all ready with the kissing and the questions and the heart pounding and..." Sam cut her off. "Your...heart is pounding too?"Sam asked a bit shocked. "Yeah...fast to." "Mine too." Silence. Neither one talked until they both said something at the same time. It was the same thing. "How would you like to get some coffee or something with me?" They both laughed and said "That would be great." Iris smiled suspiciously and said " Now...time for your shot!" She pulled out a huge syringe. "Awwwwwwwwwww!" Sam cried out.


	5. What to do

"So..." began Sam as he and Iris were walking toward a mexican bar. "Why are you in mexico...I mean...you are here because of the storm,right? Ofcourse you are...It was a bad storm and..." Sam stopped out of breathe as Iris laughed. "I've been in mexico and after the storm, many people flooded in. It was mayhem and so, I started to help out. I saved a lot f lives here." She said looking straight in front of her, as if she were having a flashback. "Yeah..it was hecktic."Sam said looking at the sky with his arms behind his head. "So...who was...that girl earlier?"Iris asked looking away.

Sam, startled by the question,almost tripped. Iris caught him as he laughed. "You okay?" She asked as he brushed himself off. "Yeah. You just startled me...I guess." "Embaressed?" Iris said smirking. Sam blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Umm...I guess so. You see, me and my friend Brian..."he stopped and looked around. "Brian! Wheres...Brian?" "Brian? I think I had a patient named Brian. I remember him saying something about a Sam But, I wasn't sure if he was talking about you." Iris said,thinking hard. "Where did he go?" Sam asked a little scared. "He said that if I saw you,after he gave me a description...to tell you that he would be in a hotel. Here's the name and number." Iris passed him a piece of yellow paper.

"Thanks...anyways...Brian and Laura and I were all stuck in newyork and we were submerge into a blizzard. We had to get to a high place and we made it into a library. Laura was cut and had a bad infection. I had to save her. We saw a ship coming past and found supplies. We fought off a bunch of wolves and I saved her. She kissed me and I thought we would be together after we were saved by my father. Turns out...she felt sorry for me and she was not going to see her boyfriend anymore..or so she thought. It meant nothing to her."

"We...are here." Iris said,after the two had been walking in silence. "How do you know about this place?" Sam asked "I told you, I've been in mexico a long time. I know basically this whole place." Sam nodded,a bit impressed. After they ate and talked about anything that came to mind, they left the resturant. By then, it was dark. "Hey, we made it just in time." Iris said smiling. "What...do you mean?" Sam asked, a little nervous. "I can take you to my favorite spot here. I don't think many people know about it. It's like a couples or a friends place. I just go alone though." Iris said dragging Sam along on the cool dirt.

"Here we are." Iris said. It was beautiful! There were palm trees everywhere. The ocean sounded beautiful as it rolled upon the shore. The moon seemed to kiss the surface of the ocean. The air blew quickly. Iris' brown hair blew smoothly. Sam looked at her longingly. _What...am I doing? I barely know her and I think I may have fallen for her? Is this just a way to get over Laura...or do I actually like her? This is way to fast._ Iris looked at Sam as he looked away. The two sat down on the cool sand. Sam's hair ruffled in the wind. For some reason,Iris just stared at him.

_Okay...what am I doing?_Iris asked herself. _Do I actually like him. I just helped him...you know...being a nurse. I don't know him...that well atleast. I mean...he did tell me about his father and mother and about his life. _Suddenly, Sam's hand moved over to Iris', just as a certain stare twinkled. _Hmm...what the...what do I do now?_ They thought to theirselves.


	6. Unexpected news

_OOFF: I would really like to dedicate this WHOLE story to Joralie. She has been there sonce I started it. Thanks. Also, thank you Milla J for also sending a review._

_IFF_:"Ummm...why are you holding my hand?" Iris asked him, as she blushed. "I...don't know actually. This spot you found on this beach is beautiful and...well...it reminds me of how beautiful you are." He said smiling. _Smooth Romeo...now...get a flower off the ground._ Sam looked out the corner of his eye as Iris talked about how she found the spot. He just nodded and pretended to be interested while he reached out for a baby blue flower. He grabbed it and gave it to her. "Oh Sam!" Iris said. She hugged him tightly. Sam could smell her ocean spray shampoo and conditioner.

"I love it. So...does this mean..something?" She asked as she pushed her brown hair back. "I hope it means that you and I are dating. I would like a real kiss with you." He said smiling, and just as they were going to, a loud crash hit the shore and then there were screams. "What the...what's going on?" Sam asked looking around. There was another crash and more screams. People began running around. Sam looked at the shore and a hugh wave was heading toward them. "I ris! Come on!" Sam said as he grabbed her hand.

The two ran until they made it to Sam's parents hut. Inside was Brian, Sam's parents and..Laura. Laura ran up to him crying. "Sam! I was so scared!" she moaned. "Dad...what's going on?" Sam asked his father as he pushed Laura away. "I believe that we are having an aftershock of the first destruction.We will have the effect as the last one. We may go into an iceage." Sam's father said, holding onto his wife. "But..I thought Mexico couldn't get hit!" Laura exclaimed. "Yes..But, that was because the first one was only minor. This one seems bigger."


	7. Teen things

_OOFF:Sorry I haven't been on in a while. You know...the whole school and finals and junk._

_IFF:_ Sam's mom began to cry. Iris,out of instict, walked over to her and said,"I know,I know. It is hard." Iris patted her. Laura seemed to be jealous But, lightened up as she noticed that Sam was standing all alone. She walked over to him and began to "sob". "Sam! I don't want to end up alone...what do I do? I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Sam looked at her, shook his head and walked away to his mother.Laura grew angery.

"Mom,I know it's tough."Sam began "Yes. It is. It will be harder for you. You haven't had a girlfriend yet." His mom said blowing her nose. Iris and Sam looked at each other and smiled. "Actually...I do. This is Iris. She is the nurse you met." Sam cautiously put his arm around her. His mother smiled and became happy But, went back to sobbing. "I'll never be a grandmother!" she cried."With that...I don't think I can help you there."Sam said trying not to laugh.

"I know. Atleast you are happy. You found someone. I'm glad for you." His mother said smiling to Iris. Iris smiled back. "I think we have about 3 days until we are hit completely."Sam's father said as he hung up the phone. "We don't have long.I think you should go home Laura. Sray wth your family." Sam said. "I thought I was with them But, I guess not." she said as she left and slammed the door. "What's up with her?" Sam's father asked his mother. "I don't know. Teen things I guess."


	8. You can stay

It was late at night and all throught the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Oh! Sorry. Wrong story. "Iris...Want me to walk you home? To your family?" Sam asked looking away as his mother and father sat in the kitchen. His mother,Lucy,was having a nervous break down and went into the kitchen withher ex husband, Jack. Iris looked at Sam sadly and said," I...don't have a family. They were all killed in the storm. They were in new york, at some library. That's all I heard. Sam looked at her in a sad way. He couldn't believe that her parents were in the library as well.

"Do..you know what happened?" Sam asked "Well..your friend brian said that you guys watched all of these people leave out of the library and die." She looked away. "I'm...sorry. I tried to stop everyone but, they wouldn't listen." he said as if he was the guilty person who told them to go. "I know. It's alright. My parents were stuborn. Always they ones to follow the crowd." She laughed. "You can stay here if you want. I mean...you don't have to. I can walk you to a hotel or something...or maybe there is some place you..." Iris cut him off. "No..I'll stay...if your parents are okay with that." She said looking at Lucy and Jack.

"They'll be fine. They sortof owe you for helping me and not charging them anything."he said laughing. "What here...I'll ask them." he stood up and walked away. As soon as he did, Iris began to think to herself. _I can't believe this is happening. The first time I fall in love and the world wants to end! But...yet...I feel as if the world is just beginning when I'm around Sam. As if...I will live for ever. He makes me feel so good to be alive. I hope that we can out live this storm. Oh please let us out live this storm. _She rubbed the goose bumps on her arm. She looked at the door to the kitchen, hoping that Sam came out and smiled happily.

"Dad...Iris has no where to go and I was wondering if she could stay here." Sam asked "Sam...I...think it would be best if she was with her family." Jack said looking at his son. "But..she doesn't have a family. They died in the storm in newyork." Sam said, hurting inside. "Oh my gosh!" Lucy exclaimed "I can't believe it. I think she should stay her with us Jack. She seems nice and she is Sam's girlfriend." she looked at Sam. He turned away, blushing, and rubbed the back off his neck. "All right. She'll sleep in your room." Jack said looking at him. Sam looked up. "Um...and you go in the living room...I guess." Jack added as he saw Sam blushing harder. Sam came out of the kitchen blushing still and smiled to Iris. "You can stay." he said smirking.


	9. That night

Sam, tossing and turning on the pulled out bed from the couch,could not sleep. He kept thinking about Iris and the world ending and surprizingly, what Laura had said. _"I thought I was with my family."_ Sam shook his head. "I did too." he mumbled to himself. "But...I moved on Laura." he continued as he picked up a photo of Laura, Brian and himself. He stared at her picture. "I may not want to admit it But, I do miss her."He said cluching the picture. He sighed and put the picture down. He looked at himself. He was wearing a white button downed pajama shirt and white shorts to match. It was cold outside from the occuring storms ahead But, he felt really hot.

Sam heard it from his room. He stood up quickly and ran. There was no way his parents could hear the scream because his house has three floors and his room was on the third, the living room on the second and their room on the first. He stood up and ran quickly. He opened his door and quickly sheilded his eyes while blushing hard. Iris was standing on his bed in a skimmpy red velvet pajama dress. One strap was falling off. Sam, not taking any chances with her being upset with him. "What..what is it?" he said walking and tripped over some of his clothing. He banged his head on the blue soft, newly carpeted flooring and was knocked out.

As he once again regain conciousness, he was in his room and laying on his bed. The moonlit hit his eyes as soon as he opened them. "Hey." Iris said. She looked him smiling. Her strap fell off her shoulder.He blinked."Hey...what happened?" he asked sitting up. "I was...screaming out cause...I saw a spider."she said kneeling on the bed,surpressingher laughter.She then replaced the strap.Sam kneeled as well. Sam sighed and said "Well...I fell cause of what you were wearing and I was afraid you would hit me." he made a sad face, pretending to be hurt. "You poor baby." she said.

She hugged him and said "I'm so sorry it happened." She laughed. Sam smiled and to his surprize, they were still hugging. It became silent. Their combined body heat made it really hot and they began to sweat. Hormones began to fly. Iris then whispered, "Kiss me." Sam was not thinking like himself and began to kiss down her neck. Iris moaned and clutched his white shirt tightly. Sam kissed her slowly and she grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, snapping the buttons. _oh boy! This doesnot look good! _They said together in their heads.


	10. The question

_OOFF: Sorry ive been gone. Writing a play for school._

_IFF:_This would be a first time for the two. They never did this before. Sam started to kiss her on the neck and toward her chest. He stopped for a second then continued to kiss until he got to her chest. Then, a loud thunder sound hit and a bam was heard making the two jump" I think we should stop." Sam said looking away and blushing. "Yeah...me too." she stood up and laughed. "Sorry about your shirt." He smiled and he stood up and looked out side. "I don't like how it looks outside." Sam said nervously. "It's okay...I'll be here with you...just in case." She grabbed his arm.

In the morning, it was bright. Sam and Iris fell asleep in Iris'...er...Sam's room. Sam sat up and yawned. He squinted and looked around. It was really bright. "Oh no...don't tell me..."He looked outside. It was snowing. _There really is going to be another disaster...but this time...theres no where to go. We will all die._ "Sam?" He turned quickly around. It was his mother."Why are you in here? And why is your...shirt...ripped..." she stopped and stared at him. "Did you..." "No mom!" he cut her off. "We..didn't do anything But, I need to talk to you." The two walked downstairs.

"What is it?" His mother asked. "You know how the world is going to end and..." he began "Don't remind me." His mother cut him off. "Well...Ive fallen in love with Iris and...I want to ask her to marry me." His mother was stunned. "You see, I had this ring...I found in the library in new york. I was to give it to...you know who...and when she cut me off, I just held on to it. Is it to sudden to ask her?" He said fiddling with the ring. He showed it his mother. "I guess not since the world is going to end and all." She gave him the ring. "It's beautiful." she said smiling. "Anyone want coffee?"

It was Iris. "Iris!" Sam exclaimed with his voice squeeking. "Okay then...how about hot co co then?" she smiled. "Coffee is fine" his mother said. She stood up and said "I better see how your father is doing. I'll be back." Iris turned her back and his mother winked at him and said in a whisper,"Go for it." She walked out and Sam, feeling nervous looked around and suddenly jumped up and said "Iris would you marry me?" _Nice going romeo! not very romantic! _But as he tried to think back at what he just said, he realized that Iris asked the same thing. They looked at each in a shocked face. _Nice going juliet! not very romantic!_ Iris had said to herself.


	11. An honest mistake

"I...this is sudden...I mean...I know I said it too but..."Iris said shaking a bit. _Why i she shaking?_Sam asked himself. "So..you...don't want to?" Sam asked looking away so she wouldn't see his hurt face. "No..I do...I mean...I." Sam cut her off by holding out a ring. It was truly beautiful. "Sam...I...it's beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you." he said smirking. "Okay...I'll marry you." She hugged him and he hugged her back. Sam looked toward the kitchen door and saw hiw mother crying and his father giving him the thumbs up. Sam smiled. He hadn't felt this happy in days.

3 hours later, sam was sitting on his porch, string at the sky. It suddenly became warmer, another sign of the world ending. He was fanning himself while his mother and his soon to be wife were making a large dinner. They were inviting a lot of people for 1. the celebration of Sam and Iris and 2. the world ending. A last goddbye dinner with all their friends. His father walked up to him. "Hey dad." Sam said with a meek smile. It was a happy But, not so happy smile. "What's with the upsetting smile,son? Ur getting married."His father said very cheerfully as he rubbed his son's head. It's just...you know...with the world ending and all...I will never have a child, my marriage life with Iris will be limited and...I...i don't know...the whole thing about the death..." His father cut him off. "I know son...but...it's just what we all have to deal with."

"May I have your attention please!"Sam said with his arm around Iris and his other holding a glass of wine up into the air. Everuone was there. Brian, His parents friends. His family, What was left of Iris' family and...unfortunatly...laura. It quieted down. "I have an announcement to make...Iris and I...are getting married." Suddenly, a loud thunder of claps surrounded the room. Then a loud scream was heard. It was Laura. "You can't do that Sam! Please don't." She said, in tears. Sam was shocked. "Why..why not?" he asked "Because" Laura began _Think of something quick_ she said to herself. "You can't abandon me and your child." Gasps surround the room.


	12. its a lie

_OOFF: Ha ha! I have very smart readers. Continue to read and know the truth._

_IFF:_Sam's eyes grew to the size of baseballs. Iris, who was holding onto sam's arm, quickly let go and turned toward him and whispered "I thought you said you never..." Sam cut her off and said, "But it's true...I haven't!" he exclaimed. The whole room was looking at him. Sam blushed hard. His father looked away. Sam walked up to Laura and said, "what are you talking about?" he was upset, nervous and confused. Brian stood next to Laura and said, "Sam, back off of my girlfriend a bit." Sam's eyes grew wider.

"Girlfriend?" Sam asked. "Since when!" He was now angery. "Since you blew her off dude!" Brian said as he put his arm around her. She pushed him away with a "get off me" face. Sam knew she really didn't like Brian But, he decided to not say anything."Okay then... so what's this about me having a kid? I didn't...do... anything... with you..." he said blushing a bit at his choice of words." it's an...umm...adopted baby..." she said looking around. Sam shook his head. "You lied to me just now...how could you." he began to walk away. "How could you marry her after what we've been through!" she stomped her foot. He turned around angerily and said" Need i remind you of what you did to me?" Laura turned away and Sam walked back up to Iris.

"Like I said before.Iris and I are getting married and what Laura just said was a lie so don't believe it." Sam walked to the food table and people began talking and having a good time again. Iris walked up to him and touched him lightly on the shoulder. He jump. "Sam...are you okay?" She asked, squeezing his shoulder a bit. "Yeah...it's just that...this whole thing about the world ending...and the marriage and..." Iris cut him off while letting go of his shoulder. "We don't have to get married Sam. You can just be with your family till the end of the world and i'll go find...someone."She turned away and Sam sighed. He grabbed her wrist,turned her around, and kissed her. People stopped talking and looked at the couple.

A burst of clapping surrounded them. Sam blushed and rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "I want to stay with you iris...okay?" he said smiling to her. Iris couldn't resist his smile.She kissed him back and people clapped again. Laura turned away and mumbled, "I will get him back...even if that means getting rid of her.


	13. the night before

_OOFF:My readers want longer chapters? then by george, they will have them!pounds on table,lol_

_IFF:_ It was1:30 at night. Everyone had left the party at least two minutes ago. " That was the longest party ive ever been to!" Brian exclaimed. He and Laura stayed a bit longer to help clean up. "Everthing was perfect, aside the...lies." Iris said throwing a bottle of wine in a bag. Laura shot her a glance and Iris shot one back. Brian and Sam looked at each other with shocked faces, then back to the girls. "Uh...we better get home Laura." Brian said leading her away,"They've gotta get some sleep...big wedding day tomorrow." He walked her toward the door. "Not if I can help it." Laura said smiling. "What was that?" Iris,Sama nd brian said in unison. "I said good night." and the two left.

Iris scratched her head and said "Well...the big day is tomorrow." she blushed. "I know...im sorry for what Laura said today." he half blushed and half had a sour face. It made Iris laugh. "What?" he asked laughing before he knew what she was laughing about."Oh..nothing." she kissed him on the cheek and walked upstairs. He stayed planted in his spot. "Are you comming?" she asked over the banister. "Hmm? oh yeah. I'll be up in a second. Fixing a couple of things up." he smiled. She blew him a kiss and walked upstairs.

Sam waited to her the click of the door to pull out a sheet of paper and pen. He needed to write a special wedding vow to her for the wedding. His father told him to do that along time ago. He wanted to surprize her with one. He bit the end of the pen cap and then whacked his head with it. "Tell her how you feel." Sam heard a voice. He jumped up and turned around. It was his mother. "Mom...you scared me." he said rolling his eyes. "Well...I figured you wanted some help with that."she sat down next to him. "Your father is keeping her occupid." "So..." Sam began will bitting the cap," what do i say?" "What you feel and how special she is to you. Anything you think she'd like to know." "Okay mom...i'll do that. By the way, what are we going to do about the wedding?"he asked a little nervous. "Your father and I have it under control.What's your favorite color?" "Black...why?" "No reason." and she smiled and left.

Up in their bedroom, Sam's father and mother were talking. "Sam's favorite color is black and Iris' is blue...that will work." Jack said smiling. "This will work." he laughed. "I just can't believe it is going to happen! I feel guilty though. He won't have long with her since the worlds ending and all." Lucy said looking sadly."It's okay honey." Jack said kissing the top of her head. "He'll get by...and be happy." "So everything is planned?" "Yep, im taking Iris out tomorrow before the wedding and getting her hair done and the dress." Lucy said smiling. "And I'll take Sam out for a guys day and then tuxedos. They'll love it!"

Sam was still downstairs racking his brain for the perfect words to say. He wanted her to know how being with her has made him feel. He hoped Laura didn't come. Not that he didn't want an old friend there...it's just that, he didn't trust her all that well. She seemed pretty upset about the whole marriage thing. It kinda made him feel bad. THAT'S IT! That's what he'll write! "She'll love it!" and he quckly joted everything down.

Iris was in the room, praying. "Please God, let tomorrow be a great day for all of us. I know you have plans for this world to end But, I just wish that that day would go perfect. I truly do. I love Sam so much. I want the world to know it...even though we probably can't have kids...with the date of the world ending. I can't believe it will happen for me. thank you god. amen.


	14. The wedding

_OOFF:Still...longer? Okay...I'll do my best. Oh!Sorry for not updating in a while. Busy. Oh, and someone says that the characters are...out of character. I don't really think so. Maybe Laura a bit. But I believe everyone else is on order. And besides, people seem to like this Laura. You can also check out my new story "Cat eyes" on Fiction press. My name is the same as this one.This isn't a very long chapter because I don't have time to make a long one right now._

_IFF:_ "Calm down mom." Sam exclaimed as his mother re-tied his tie for the fifth time as she rambled about Sam's wedding. "I'm trying,Sam. It's just...this is a big day for you and I want you to be happy." She said wipping her tears. "It's okay mom." he patted her back. "Today will be great." "I hope so. I can't wait till you seewhere the ceremony will be held.. You'll be surprized." She seemed to be jumping for joy,which made Sam laugh a bit. "Mom...aren't you suppose to be with the bride?" Sam said as his mother tried to wipe his face with her siliva. "Oh! I forgot." and with that,she ran out the tent. Sam shook his head and smiled.

The ceremony started. Sam's mother,Lucy, and his father,Jack, found out that the two loved the ocean, so they decided to make the wedding be held next to an ocean. It wasn't very safe so they had to act fast. Since Iris had no family, the one who walked her down was one of her best guy friends. Everyone from the party was there. Including Laura. After saying their "I dos" and after tons of tissues fell to the ground,everyone went to the hall were food would be passed out and the dance was held.

Laura looked around the hall to see that everyone was dancing with someone. Even Brian, her "Boyfriend" had found someone. She sat by the drinking foutain with a beer and shook her head. Sam was in a black, penguien(_OOFF:sorry for the spelling,IFF:)_ suit while Iris wore a long white dress with a beautiful veil that her great grandmother gave her long ago."They look perfect together. Theres noway I can be with him now. I should of kept him when I had him." Laura shook her head. "Maybe he will dance with me." She smiled and walked up to the couple. "May I cut in?" she asked Iris sheepishly. Iris cried out to Sam with her eyes but Laura, in her skimpy dress that revealed basically everything that god made on her took his eyes away.


	15. A big mistake

_OOFF:sorry for not updating..i got grounded...lol.To make it up to you, i'll make this one pretty long!_

_IFF:_ As Iris walked away, Sam began to dance with Laura. He tried as hard as he could to either look at her eyes or the ceiling and not at her revealed body. "Sam?" Laura asked with a face that seemed to say is-he-all-right? Sam looked down at her. "Huh? Oh...sorry about that...got kinda..lost." he he laughed and then smirkedand continued tolook away. "Sam...why are you acting like this? I thought that you loved me...and wanted to marry me...not that tra...i mean...not her." her eyes shifted to where Iris was sitting. Iris was talking to one of her old friends as well ex.She lookedup at Sam with aweird sad but happy face as she downed the drink.The guy next to said something to herand she laughed and held onto his should as she almost fell over,But from where Sam was standing, it looked like she was flirting.

His eyebrows flinched. "It's okay Sam. I see how she is. Always going after guys right under your nose. I wouldn't do that Sam...I would never betray you."Laura wrapped her arms around him.Sam suddenly stopped dancing. He looked at Laura in a half smile half frown. "Really now?" he asked with one eyebrow up. "I happen to remeber a certain somebody who led me on and then told me that she had a boyfriend." he wrapped his arms around her and went back to dancing with her as to not start a scene. "That's..totally different..i mean...I..." "Sure." he looked away. _What are you doing Sam! Why are you dancing with her! Shes not your wife. Iris is. _"Then why is she flirting with that guy?" he mumbled a bit._Sure it may seem that way but it's not true.You know she loves you and you love her to._ "But, I also loved Laura and did you see where it got me?" he said raising his voice a bit. "Sam?" Laura looked at him confused.

_I'll tell you where it got you...in the arms of Iris! If it wasn't for Laura breaking your heart...then you wouldn't have met Iris! _"What if I didn't want to meet Iris! What if I was happy when it was just me and Laura!"The music stopped as everyone,including Iris, heard what Sam had yelled.Sam turned around and looked at Iris who was on the verge of tears. "Iris...I..."she stood up and turned around quickly and walked out the door.The guy that was talking to Iris stood up, shook his head at Sam and follwed Iris. Laura stood behind the whole crowd with a smirk.

IRIS' POINT OF VIEW:

As Laura and Sam began to dance, Iris sat down at the bar with her bestfriend,Racheal."You thristy?" Racheal asked."Sorta." Iris said with a sad but happy smile."Give me an..."But she was cut off. "We'll both have a 7-up mixed with orange juice please." the bartender nodded. Iris looked at who had ordered for her. "Excuse me but.." and to her surpreize it was an old friend. "Frank?" she looked at him and almost began to cry. "Hey Iris. Racheal told me you were getting married and how I should see you so we talked to Sam's parents...and so...her Iam." He smiled.Iris hugged him and said to Racheal"Some bestfriend you are. You couldn't even tell me what was going on." she laughed.Racheal smirked. "I wanted it to be a good surprize."

"I'm going to go dance now. You two need to catch up. I'll talk to you later Iris."Racheal said walking away. Iris nodded and turned to Frank. "It's funny how you got right back on your feet after we had to seperate." "Yeah...seems like everyone is seperating." she traced her finger around the top of the glass and looked at Sam who was laughing it up with Laura. She watched him smirk that adorable smirk that he said was just for her. She downed her drink as to not cry as remembered him say that to her. Frank looked at her sadly then smiled."I have a joke for you. What happened at the cannibal's wedding party?" Iris shook her head. "What?" Frank smiled "They toasted the bride and groom!"

Iris cracked up laughing. She nearly fell out of her chair.Frank caught her as he laughed."I...i..didn't know if it would be appropriate on acount of the fact that your married." he laughed again and so did Iris.Suddenly, Frank stopped laughing and he looked at Iris seriously. Iris hated when he did that because he an adorable face and she loved how his blue eyes would shine. "Iris...why did we break up?" Iris was shocked but she answered. "Because you had to go to the army..remember?" he nodded and said "I'm...sorry I ruined it for us..for what we had." his eyes seemed to looked into her soul."What if I didn't want to meet Iris! What if I was happy when it was just me and Laura!" Iris looked up. It was Sam.

Iris' eyes began to water badly. She couldn't take the pain of what he had just said. "Iris...I..." she wanted to speak but, she just couldn't and so...she ran out the backdoor.


	16. When punches fly

Frank looked at Sam and shook his head as he followed Iris. "Dangit." Sam said angrily. He turned around to look at Laura, who had just been caught laughing. "If you wouldn't had said anything to me...if you would just have lent me alone and let me live my life like normal Exs do, I wouldn't have just lost the love of my life." He was grabbing her wrist. She whimpered. "Sam...your...hurting me." "I don't care! How about you just suck it up you dirty, filty, homewreaking piece of--" he was cut off by a blow to the back of the head. He wasn't completely knocked out. His eyes were a bit blurry. It was the guy with Iris. The Frank guy. "You shouldn't talk to women like that." He exclaimed with a smile. He put his arm around Laura's neck. "Just so you know," Frank continued, "Laura and I are here together. She and I are trying to break you two apart. I just didn't know that her ex-boyfriend's fiancee was my ex-girl. So we got two birds with one stone." Sam's eyes were re-adjusting as much as they could. He stood up wobbly. "Where...is Iris...tell me you Bas--" Frank punched him right in his nose. Sam fell backwards. Blood flew everywhere. Frank cracked his knuckles. "Shes out back, crying her idty-bidty eyes out.I convinced her to leave you. Then, when she comes to me, I'll leave her as well." He started laughing. Sam grew anger and stood up again. "persistant to get punched, aren't we?" Frank swung his fist. Sam ducked and rammed his fist into Frank's stomach. He doubled over in pain. Laura started to girly punch Sam. He turned toward her and said, "You wouldn't hit a women would you?" she flaunted her eyelashes. I mean, Sam! He kidnapped me and forced me to do this. I was...so...scared." and just as the backdoor opened,she pretended to faint on him. Sam shook his head and said, "No, I won't hit a girl. So I'll just leave you to Iris to get a hold of." He dropped Laura softly on Frank. He turned around and Iris was right in front of him(_OOFF:_Now imagine the lighthouse song: you and me. _IFF)_ "Iris...I..." she cut him off with a kiss.


	17. The eye

_OOFF:_ one hand behind back of head:25$. Both eyes closed:32$ Big smile on face, plus anime sweatdrop:100$. Continuest begging and pleading:priceless. I apparently made a couple of people upset with my ending to chapter 16. Well I have one thing to say anime crying eyes and grabbing your leg SORRY SORRY SORRY...and in piglatin...ORRYSAY ORRYSAY ORRYSAY...I did this cause...it opens up for 17...k? so...umm...sorry...

_IFF:_ Sam moved away from the embrace with a smile. "What was that for?" he asked, hoping all was better. Iris, no smile on her face, moved away from him and started to kiss friends and family on the cheeks. _W-what is going on?_ He asked himself. When she finally got back to Sam, the whole room was silent and every eyebrow was raised. _Her face is streamed with tears._ Sam thought. _This is going to hurt._ Iris thought.

"You hurt me Sam. What you had said, you hurt me. When I went outside and after Frank had said, 'It'll be okay', I looked at the sky and saw the most scairest thing in the world. An eye. No, not a human or devil eye. But the eye...of a blizzard." she looked down as people began to cry and scream. Sam just stared at her, wide eyed.

"Everyone, apparently, the end has come a little earlily. All I can say is kiss the ones you love and try to ride it out as much as possible.I don't know if we will survive." Sam's dad Jack had said. More tears and yelling. People running around and screaming and hugging and kissing. Sam grabbed Iris' hand and Iris didn't object. She said nothing as people called for the to come back inside.

It was snowing. This was a sure sign that the end had come because it was snowing in Mexico in the middle of June. When Sam finally got to the spot that Iris had shown him, Iris was shivering. Sam gave her his suit jacket and looked at her. He looked up and saw the forming eye. Wind was blowing hard now. "Iris..what I said..I didn't mean it. At first I did still have feelings for Laura. You took them away for me. My heart now only beats for you. "

"Laura and Frank tricked us for revenge. She means nothing to me. She never will." Iris had tears streaking faster. To her surprise, so was his. "Are you crying because it's the end?" she asked him. He shook his head with a smile. "No. It's because I thought I'd never hear your sweet voice or laughter anymore. I don't care if it ends. I mean, we won't be together, but atleast I heard you one last time."

Iris looked at him and smiled, pushing away her bangs as the wind blew. She laughed a shaky laugh for him and turned to him. "Sam...I don't know if there is much else for me to say. I mean...I love you. I'm just sad that I never met you before."

_OOFF: _I was thinking of alot of ways of ending this. I decided to leave it up to you all. Should they live through the storm, or should all humanity end? 5 people to say end, or 5 people to say no. If I don't get enough reviews for this, I'll end it somehow myself. EESAY OUYAY ATERLAY


End file.
